Kingdom Hearts The Between Line
by Chou 220
Summary: Sorry no summary here. If I did, it would have spoilers for KH1 and KH2. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Belongs to the respective owners. You'll have to just keep reading to find out what happens.
1. Legends are Told

"There is this key....A key in the whole universe...The entire world. There is one person who is chosen to wield this Key. A keyblade. It can do many things that people don't understand and yet when it happens they smile. It makes a different by defeating the darkness...From the world and people's hearts...It's also called light...A girl or boy can wield that power if their heart is strong enough....But it can also switch owners if the chosen's one heart weavers...It can be dangerous-"

"I know! That is why I want one!"

A small girl laid on her mother's lap as she was telling her daughter this story, well maybe a legend in a way. She was looking straight at her mother with her round curious eyes filled with desire. She was smiling from ear to ear. Her mother couldn't help, but laugh a small laugh.

"It isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but when you say it like that, it's hard not to laugh."

"But it isn't! I want to be a keyblade wielder! Just like the story."

Her mother expression softened, almost into a sad somber.

"What is it mother? Every time I say I want to be a wielder you go sad...."

"It's nothing dear. Everything is fine. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Okay! Now tell me about the adventures the wielder can have!"

It pained her to tell her about any of those adventures. She would always start to tell, but then stop in mid-story. For her it was too painful. If her daughter only knew how true these stories were and why her mother knew all about....

"Mommy! Can I hear one? Please?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it is time for bed."

"Aw, fine. But soon I'm not going to let you off the hook like that."

"All right sweetie, now close your eyes and sleep."

With a small whine of protest she flopped herself underneath the covers, snuggling briefly on her pillows. She smiled at the sight.

_I just hope that she won't have to deal with the key, but with our family luck....She'll have too...._

She slowly walked down the stairs as she spotted her husband sitting on the counch with the window open, listening to the ocean. That always seemed to make him relax and sometime her as well, but lately she's been jumpy. She wasn't exactly sure why she was...But she was always jumping at the smallest amount of sounds or things. She walked over as she settled herself onto the counch by her husband. Snuggling onto his arm. The husband moved slightly so that he now had her wrapped.

"She finally go to sleep?"

"Yes...."

"What is it?"

"She is getting more and more eager to have a keyblade...."

"Ah, she's just curious. That is all."

"Do you really believe that?"

"....Yes and no."

"What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About Hope."

"Yay, well...."

"That makes two."

She wormed herself out of his arm as she stood by the window. Letting the breeze blow on her face.

_Feels good_

She extended her hand as a small light appeared in her hands. At first it just stood there, resting in her hand, until it began to form a shape. The shape formed a staff. She gently took it by the hand as she looked at it with sorrow eyes. The husband extended his hand as another small light appeared and that light formed into a keyblade. Even he too looked at it with some sorrow.

"I don't want Hope to have to deal with this kind of burden.....It would destroy her completely. Like it almost did to us..."

"I bet it won't...."

"You bet and yet your voice is weaving at that...."

"...We really can't do much, can we? If it is in her blood then....Destiny will catch up to her. One way or another."

"...Which one will she bear? The wielder or the protector? Either one isn't fun..."

"We'll figure it out..."

She sighed. He was right, destiny is destiny. You can't ignore it. No matter how much you want to.. The pain... The burden... The. Suddenly she caught something out of the corner of her eye. At first she was going to dis miss it as being an animal, but something in the way it moved bugged her.

"There is something outside..."

"It's an animal I bet."

"You've been never good at betting dear...It moved strangely...I think. Go check on it."

"All right. You coming after me?"

"Yes. Give me a moment though."

"Protect, huh?"

"Yep."

"All right meet you out in ten."

She nodded as she made her way back upstairs to her daughter's room. There she was sprawled on the bed in the most weirdest position she has ever seen, but she was out cold. She stood an inch near her as she raised her staff, holding it gently above her child's head.

"Protect."

A small glow appeared around for a brief moment, but soon disappeared. The mother smiled.

_At least this will protect her for now, until we can figure out what that thing was. _

She walked back downstairs as she opened the door to look around. It didn't take her long to find her husband. At first it didn't look like there was a problem. The closer she got her eyes widened. She saw what she had been fearing for ages. There in front of her husband were small trails of heartless appearing. One right after another, in a rhythm.

_How did they manage to find a loop hole to get here?!_

"Watch out!"

She looked over to her left to see a heartless coming right at her. She quickly turned around, dodging it. Steadying her staff she quickly yelled out, "Thunder!" With that the heartless quickly disappeared.

"Where in the world did they come from?!"

"Don't know! But we got to take care of them."

"All right."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house a women walked in smiling.

_Let's see now...Where is that brat? _

She slowly began to walk around, actually taking in the surroundings of the house.

_I can't believe that she wants to live in a place like this. So small and empty, but then again-_

"Have you found her yet? Or do I have to do all the work again?"

She turned her head slightly looking over her left. There was standing a man with his arms crossed.

"I thought you were taking care of the brat's parents."

"Nope. I got lucky."

"How so?"

"With our appearance, heartless have been coming non-stop. Slowly, but still."

"Really, now?"

"Can we stop with the small talk and get to the brat?"

"All right. Shall we try upstairs then?"

"Fine with me. The sooner we do this job, the sooner we can leave. This place is too quite for my taste."

"Whatever."

With that agreed on they made their way upstairs. It didn't take them that long to figure out which room was the brats. There were only 2 rooms upstairs. The parents and the brat. They smiled as they entered the brat's room.

"You want to do it?"

"Nah, I'm bored. Plus it would be sweeter if the mommy did it, wouldn't you think?"

"How kind of you."

"What can I say?"

"Whatever."

She walked up to the brat's bed as she sat herself down beside her. The move didn't disturb her.

_Well, at least she can sleep through anything. That is good. This is going to make it easier._

She extended her hand as a small darkness engulfed it. Rumbling it changed shape. A staff. The women grabbed the staff as she held it above the brat's head, smiling.

"Would you hurry."

"God, so impatient."

"Can't help it if the complete opposite of that calm idiot."

"True. And I can't help being scarstic and like enjoying things, now can I?"

"Whatever."

She returned her attention back to the brat.

"Firgia"

A small burst of fire erupted as it slammed down on the brat, but the woman wasn't expecting what happened next. Instead of hitting the girl, it bounced off blasting the woman instead. This caused her to go flying across the room landing in the corner of the wall. The girl laid there undisturbed. The man roared into laughter.

"SHUT IT!"

"That was classic of you"

"You say something again I'll kill you."

"Whatever."

The woman got back up as she walked back to the kid. She slowly began to inspect every inch of her and the bed. After a while she finally sighed.

"What is it?"

"There seems to be nothing here that could explain what just happened here...."

"Beats me. Just hurry up and finish the job so we can leave. I'm starting to get bored here."

"Yay, yay...."

Suddenly she got an idea. She summoned her staff again, but this time she just held it over the brat. She slowly let her fingers slip as the staff tipped...and fell onto of the brat. There was a slight clink as it bounced back into the woman's hands. The man grinned.

"You should have seen that coming before our arrival."

"...Shut it. At least now we know what we are dealing with here. Now I can finish the job."

_Hope can you hear me? _

_Who is this? _

_Dear, I need you to do me a favor..._

_Who-_

_Please just listen to me. I need you to come to me. _

_Mommy? _

_Yes dear. I need you to wake up and come outside with me. _

_Why? _

_I can't explain right now, but can you do that for me? _

_Okay..._

Hope eyes flown open as she saw...Mommy....and Daddy.....No something was strange...They were-

_Hurry!_

Hope let out a scream as she flown herself and literally charged out the door running.

"Damn it! Get the brat before she gets to her parents!"

With that they both ran after the brat.

* * *

Hope finally slowed down after a good hour of running. She was tired. Once her eyes saw the island they grew big in fright. Everywhere were these creatures. Small, black, with yellow eyes, and pointed ears? People were screaming as a small shine escaped their bodies. She didn't understand what was going on here, but all she knew was that she had to find her parents. Were they in danger as well? Are they being hurt by those creature things? Suddenly she felt herself panic. What was she to do? She was-

_Hop, can you hear me?_

_"Mommy!" _

_It's okay. You have to be brave for me. Just follow my voice. _

Hope nodded. She didn't know where in the world where she was going, but deep down she knew it was safe. She did what she was told. She followed the voice until she found herself on the smaller part of the island. There in the middle were her parents. They were fighting off the creatures with. The keyblade! And a staff! Hope ran to them.

"Mommy!"

Hope's mother turned around in shock as she called out, "Hope! What are you doing here!?"

"I'm coming Mommy! You told me to come here!"

"I. Told..."

As soon as Hope was near enough to her mother she grabbed her and pulled her close. Hope clung to her for dear life. Finally the heartless began to disappear and stay gone this time. The mother and father fell to the ground tired.

"Mommy-"

"I'm all right dear. Nothing to worry about."

"Yay."

"Is that the, THE keyblade? And the protector's weapon? The stories-"

"Finally found you brat."

They all turned around to see a mirror image. They were shocked. What was the meaning of this? Were they heartless? What-

"You know. We're basically you guys."

"Just the opposite of the coin really."

"What does that mean?"

"We are you. Just the darker side. Same memories. Same somewhat feelings, if you call it that."

"...Whatever."

With that they all four attacked. The battle didn't last long, since they were exhausted from fighting off the heartless earlier. Hope screamed as she watch them fall to the ground with a slight thud. The other two eyed Hope with curious eyes.

"What are we going to do with this brat?"

"You were the one who choose to finish it...."

"Remember how that worked out?"

"...Fine. I'll do it."

The guy walked forwards as he raised his weapon. Hope whimpered. The guy smiled as he drew down his blade.

"What the hell?!"

Hope's mother had managed to jump in the way of the weapon causing her to get the blow of it. A deep wound appeared on her back as blood began to spill.

"MOMMY!!!!"

"...It will be all right dear...I'm not going to leave you alone in this. I refuse."

She slumped back to the ground as she laid still. Soon a small light engulfed her as it began to radiate brighter until they couldn't see her body anymore. All that was there was light. It began to shift and move. Slowly at first, but then rapidly growing in speed. It swirled around a bit and then found it's target. Hope. It slowly danced around her and disappeared inside of her, smiling.

"You'll never be alone, Hope. Remember that."

Just as it had appeared it disappeared. The other two stared at Hope.

"Have a plan now?"

"I don't know what happened here, so how can I have a plan?"

"Beats me."

"Well, what should we do with the brat?"

"Beats me."

"Let's have some fun..."

The woman didn't give Hope a chance to run away. She grabbed her by the collar as she dragged her closer to the water's edge, smiling. The guy followed her with a small smirk. The woman stopped a foot away from the edge as she held Hope over it.

"Really now?"

"Why not? We don't know what happened here. If we kill her here, what would happen? That mother of hers did something. I'm not going to wait here for the after effects if we do something stupid here. Are you?"

"I don't want it on my head."

"Exactly now."

Hope began to struggle, but it was no use. The woman was stronger than she was. What could she do? Everyone and everything was dead on this island. Where could she go from here? Just follow death....She seized struggling as she closed her eyes.

"It looks like this one wants to die now."

"Then hurry up all ready. I'm bored."

"Fine."

With a easy throw Hope fell into the cold icy waters as she allow herself to die......


	2. A New Island, A New Home

_Dear you need to wake up. _

_Don't call me dear. I'm not yours. _

_I'm sorry about that, but you need to wake up. _

_I'm dead....No there is no need for me to wake up. _

_Then how do you explain me talking to you?_

_I-Wait! How are you talking to me?!_

_Open your eyes and you'll see why._

_Why should I be trusting you? _

_It'll be a surprise. _

"I love surprises! she shouted as everything in her body woke up. That was a big mistake. Right in front of her was a blinding light. She immediately closed her eyes again as she groaned in pain.

_I am dead. _

_No try again, but slower._

_Right, slower. _

She inched her eyes opened again, but this time she took caution. Once her eyes began to adjust to the harsh light she was delighted. She wasn't dead at all! The light wasn't the light at the end of the tunnel. She slowly pinched her face to double check. She felt it all right. The small pain. She let go as her eyes began to search her new surroundings. It looked like she was on a big part of the island, two smaller islands off to the side, big trees everywhere, and small shacks or houses off in the distance. It was peaceful. A small smile found her lips as she sat there.

_Do you believe in me now? _

_Who are you? _

_A friend. _

_Friend? _

_Yes, a friend. _

_I didn't really have friends on my island....Wait! My island?!_

_I'm sorry, but it is gone. _

_Everything and everyone included? _

_Yes..._

_Oh...._

_So I am the sole survivor of my island. How sad. _

She pushed herself up as she slowly began to walk around the water's edge. Her feet felt heavy, as they somewhat obeyed her. She walk only a few feet steady and then her feet would drag behind her....The heavy feeling increased until her feet gave away from under her causing her to fall to the ground with a THUD. The sand rose up like smoke as it settled back down as quickly as it came up. All she could hear was the sound of the waves crashing now against her feet. Her eyes slowly swelled up with tears as they spilled onto the sand.

_That's right. I'm the sole survivor of MY Island. I'm the ONLY ONE alive from that terrible night. I'm all alone. _

_No your not!_

_I am too! Your just a voice in my head! Nothing more! _

She groaned as she got herself back up, but this time she only left herself in a sitting position. She didn't have the strength anymore to stand. Her eyes shifted back to her body. I never checked to see if I'm even badly damaged. She took a quick glance. She only managed to find one small scrape on her arm.

_Really? That is all? Just a scrape? I thought that I would be a lot worse. _

Her eyes shifted back to the ocean. The ocean apparently liked her if it carried her safely to this island unharmed. In a way she was grateful, but at the same time she wasn't. It only saved her. ONLY her...She couldn't take it anymore. The grief overtook her as she crumbled back down onto the sand in a hunched position. Meanwhile she never heard anyone come near her, but she suddenly heard a voice beside her.

"Are you hurt?"

She looked up as she saw a brown spiky haired boy with blue eyes staring at her. She didn't mean to do this, but it was her first reaction. First reactions are great aren't they? She screamed bloodily murder as she flung herself back in panic. The boy scared out of his wits shrank back to another boy's feet.

_When in the world did that other boy come from? When did either one of them come? How long have I been here for?! _

Her panic was increasing as she saw the other boy stare at her with curiosity.

"Good job Sora. You completely freaked her out."

"I didn't mean to Riku!"

"By the looks of it now I don't think she'll be willing to talk to us...."

She sat there staring at the two boys, Riku and Sora.

_What should I do? _

_Should I even trust them?_

_Where and who? _

_I'm scared and so confused. I don't want to be! I want everything back!_

"Sora, Riku! What are you two up to?"

She looked past them as she saw a girl approaching them They turned their heads as they heard their names being called.

_Okay so by the looks of things they all know each other. That is good...._

"Hey, Kairi. Sora found this girl over here."

"Sora found another person here on this island?"

"Yep. Sora also scared her."

"I did not! All I asked was if something was wrong! Then she screamed and I fell back surprised."

"Really now Sora?"

"I promise! That is what happened here!"

"Hey! I never said I was lying here Sora."

"Ah!"

Kairi laughed before she stood in front of the boys looking at me. I wanted to run, but something about her made me feel like jelly all over. Making it impossible to move. All I could do was stare back at her with shifty eyes. Kairi took notice at the shifty eyes as she sat herself down on the sand.

"Kairi, what are you-"

"Your scared, aren't you?"

I sat there still unable to move or form words as she went on staring at me with those...understanding eyes....almost like my mother's eyes. They weren't wavering, nor was her determination.

"You'll have to excuse the boys here. They aren't very good when it comes to helping other people they don't know."

"Kairi!"

"That was rather mean, you know?"

"What? Am I lying here?"

They were silent. A small laugh escape my mouth, but I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. Kairi saw it though. She smiled as she went on.

"They are good people, Riku, Sora, me, and everyone else here on the island. They are all friendlily. I don't remember my parents, home, or family...But I know that this island and everyone here is my home and family. It can be yours too....If you want it to be..."

"I don't have any of those things.....now."

_Damn it! Why was she so willing to open up when she was talking to her? Why? _

_Does she remind you of your mother?_

"SHUT UP! I DON"T WANT TO HEAR YOU IN MY HEAD ANYMORE!"

_I understand, but I'm always here. When the time comes I'll be back. _

"...No...No..."

Her body failed her as she curled herself back into a tight ball.

_I want everything to go away. What did I ever to deserve this? What did she-_

She stopped asking herself questions when she felt warm arms around her gently rocking her. Gently hushing her to be quite. All she could do was literally melt in those arms. Finally she had calmed down. The arms seeing that they have done their job began to let go, but she held onto them.

"It's all right. We don't have to talk right now.."

"...I-I'm sorry. Your name was Kairi?"

"Yes. And the two boys over there you meet a bit earlier. Riku is the one with the sliver hair and Sora is the one with the brown spiky hair."

"I see..."

"Come on."

She didn't know why she allowed it, but those arms felt safe. They DID feel like her mothers. That made her happy and enough to be calm again. It felt right to her. Just like everything would be okay.

"Kairi, what are you going to do with her?"

"I'm taking her home to my house."

"Ah, but we found her!"

She gripped tighter onto Kairi's arm. She smiled.

"Sorry Sora, but I don't thinks she plans to let go of me any time soon. Plus I don't mind."

"Ah, but that isn't fair!"

"Sora, leave it. Knowing you, you'll treat it more like a pet. Instead of a person."

"No I won't!"

"Sora, It's fine. Plus I think my mom will enjoy having another daughter-"

"No!"

Riku and Sora stared at her in confusion, but Kairi didn't. All she did was look at her with worried gentle eyes. She didn't look shocked or anything else. Just worried, gentle, and caring. She needed this. She wanted this.

"I mean, I-I want you to be my mother....Kairi.....Please.....I-"

"Okay. I will. Would it be okay though if my mother helped out also?"

"....Okay....But I'm only going to be listening to you....Your my mother....Only you..."

"Okay. I promise."

The boys stood there dumbfounded as they watch Kairi take her back home.


	3. Hope's Dive Slight Cussing

_Hope can you hear me? _

_Ugh, you again? _

_Is that a problem? _

_Geezs, let me think about that. YES._

_I'm-_

_Save it. I don't want to hear it from you. _

_I understand. I need you to open your eyes. _

_I'm not falling for that again! Last time....You made me remember. _

_I know, but if I didn't then you wouldn't have realize it, would you? _

_Just shut up. _

_Please...It's important! _

_WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! YOU MADE SEE THINGS AND REMEMBER THINGS I DIDN"T WANT TO!_

_....In time you'll understand, but until then...Please listen to me....I can..._

_I'm doing things my way and on my own. So you can go away now. _

_.....Forgive me someday......Okay...._

_No promises there. _

The voice was gone as soon as it had came to her. She was a bit unsettled by that. She cautiously began to open her eyes, but what she saw made her gasp. There was nothing here or there. Everything was pure darkness. Lifeless. Empty. Her body slowly began to shiver as she wrapped her arms around her in a try to keep her body from disappearing into the darkness.

_Well, at least I'm solid. But where is here? And where is everyone else? Am I even on Destiny Island anymore? _

_Can I help you now? _

_"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

Her voice echoed through the darkness. She gently began chewing on her bottom lip as her mind begin to flare up with ideas and questions. She did everything she could think of to keep the nasty ones at bay, but they kept creeping up. Nagging at her. Slowly eating away at her.

_Take a step forwards. Can you do it? _

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you? I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

_It's easy. Place one foot in front of the other. It takes courage. Can you do it? _

Hope didn't know why, but what this voice was saying was making sense to her. Unlike the other voice she was hearing. She was getting annoyed with the previous voice. You might even say that she had anger for it. Hope slowly let her arms fall to her side as she placed her body up right. Her eyes stared dead ahead into the darkness.

_I must be mad for doing this....Why am I doing this? _

Suddenly her body moved by it self as she made that one small step forwards. Once she did, she was happy with the result. Once she placed that foot firmly down a bright light scattered the darkness. Hope had to cover her eyes to keep her from going blind. Once the light settled down she was able to open her eyes wide. There she was standing on a beautiful crafted platform that looked like stain glass. Smack tab in the middle was...her! With three small circles surrounding her head. In those circles there were pictures of Riku, Sora and Kairi. In the back of them was Destiny Island. Hope looked up as she stared ahead. There was only darkness ahead. She didn't understand why darkness was ahead when she was standing on a bright platform that literally was a flashlight.

_Where am I? _

_I'm so sorry, but it looks like it's time for you to take your dive._

_You again. _

_I told you before hand that I shall always be here. I'll come when you need me. _

_More of like your an annoying switch that I can't turn off. _

_....You can place me any way you like, if that makes you more at ease._

_Fine. Start explaining._

_This place is where all people with the power of light take their dive to awaken. _

_Power of light? What are you talking about? _

_The power of the Princess, Keyblader, and Guardians._

_In other words I'm here to find out which of those I am. _

_...Yes...Your time has come. _

_Great._

Hope walked a little bit more forwards until she came to the middle of the platform. At first nothing happened. She was about to walk off, but a small platform appeared. Hope startled fell backwards as she landed on her butt. Cussing underneath her breath she got herself back onto her feet. She slowly inspected the platform. Nothing was there. It was ordinary. Confused she poked at it. A small light appeared as it floated there.

"What am I to do with this thing?"

_It isn't a thing. Really now. _

"Well excuse me. All I see is light. What am I to do?"

_Touch it. It will release your power into the form it is meant to be. _

"I don't know about this. What if it attacks me?"

_It won't. It's your power. It will obey you. Only you._

"Great."

Hope extended her arm carefully as she let her fingers touch it. The light began to shiver, soon they were dancing all over the place. Hope began to panic.

_Shit! what did I do?!_

_Stand your ground. _

_What ground! There are-_

"Huh?"

The lights stopped dancing as they wrapped around Hope's arms. Hope right arm extended further until it was in a fighting stance. The lights seemed to favor that as they stopped there. Smiling as they form Hope's power. Within a blink they formed a staff. The staff had a heart on the top with flowing ribbons. Hope stood there shocked.

_See that is your power._

"My power....Huh...."

Hope couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness strike her. Her mother had the same weapon, but was suited to her. She had gotten the same job as her mother. The protector of the keyblade. Deep down she wanted to be the one who would own the keyblade, but in an ironic way she figured this would happen. All the excitement she had when she was a child of this were gone. She now has to bear what her mother and father had to bear with. Responsibility. Her eyes softened as she felt the gnawing sensation back inside of her stomach. She now resented the fact that she was part of this destiny. Sure she wanted it badly as a kid, but now....All she wanted to do was to throw it back into destiny's face.

_It's time that you push onwards. _

"Onward? Excuse me, but I don't want this."

_Destiny is destiny. You can't escape it, no matter how hard you try._

"Yeah? Watch me."

Hope threw the staff down while deep down hoping that the force would break it....But that didn't work. It just clanked down to the ground. Hope annoyed began to move towards it to cause more damage, but was caught off guard when it reappeared in her hand. She was now beyond annoyed. She tried once more, but it came back with the same results.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HERE?! WHY CAN'T I GET RIDE OF IT!"

_Destiny is destiny. Your power is tied to you. No other person can wield your power. The power is claimed to and by you. _

"For crying out loud!"

_Now, you need to go forwards._

Hope sighed. She really didn't want this. No matter what. She scanned the area again, just to double make sure there wasn't another route being hidden. Much to her dismay all she could see was the stairs and the darkness. Hope hated this and sighed. She forced her legs to move as she climbed the stairs.

_I hate your voice and everything here. I hate-_

_You shouldn't be hating so much. That hate can turn into something else. _

_Something else? Really....That would be some show._

_.....A show?....Is that what all this is to you? A show? _

_Better than admitting to it. _

_If you don't-_

_Listen to me for once. I don't care anymore. Sure I wanted it as a child, but now all it has caused me is pain. I've lost everything. I don't want it or need it. _

_.....Don't feed the darkness....._

_Whatever. _

She froze as she reached the top of the stairs. The keyblade was in the hands of a boy. The key of legends. There was the key. The key that was meant to save people or destroy everything. There it was. Shinning in the boy's hands. He had it. That is who I am to protect. Hope didn't even notice the boy approach her. She was in too much of a shock see or recognize the face. Her vision was too blurred at the moment.

"What are you doing here?"

_What am I doing here? I followed two voices....I woke up here! What am I meant to say? I-_

"Are you okay?"

_Should I be okay? I haven't done anything to be or get hurt. I should be fine. Why am I not working? Why? _

"Hope?"

_He knows my name! How does he know my name? I just meet him here, right now. _

Hope forced herself to clear her mind and vision. At first nothing was happening, but slowly it came back to her. Her eyes widened in surprise. There stood Sora staring at her! Hope eyes darted back to his hands. Yes, he definitely had the keyblade. He was the wielder. Why would he be the wielder! He doesn't know anything about this! Or maybe....Suddenly she felt her self swaying side to side. It took her a few moments to figure out why she was doing that. Apparently while she was thinking Sora had grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her from side to side. Once she was able to come out of it, she pushed Sora off.

"Are you okay now?"

"...What are you doing here?"

"Wow! Where did you get that staff!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"That is-"

"SORA! Answer the question!"

"...I don't know. I was sleeping before....Then I was here."

"...Was there anything else here, beside me or you."

".....Well, let's see...."

_God, this is going to take forever. At the rate he thought and said things....._

"I remember now!"

"Okay. What else was here?""I don't know what they were..."

"Describe them in words I can understand then."

"Okay. Let's see. They were all black, moved funny, wobbly like, and had big yellow eyes."

Hope body began to shake as her knees buckled. It didn't take her long to hit the floor as she wrapped her arms around her body. This way she felt somewhat protected. Even if it wasn't really protection. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as he mind worked into overdrive.

"They can't be....No.....Not here....Why...Here.....?"

Sora beyond confused placed himself right beside Hope. He didn't know what she was talking about, but that didn't stop him from trying to understand.

"Hop, what is wrong?"

"They....NO!!!!!!"

She didn't mean to scream, but all the memories of her island, those creatures, her parents becoming dead, and everything in ashes came roaring back into her mind. Her hands flew up grabbing her head as it screamed in pain. Sora in the meantime panicked seeing Hope doing this, tried his best to help her. The only problem with that was Hope keep pushing him off causing him to fall over and over again.

_Hope, you need to calm down. _

_You again?! Why are you even back? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_I can't leave you alone. _

_I WANT YOU TO!_

_You need-_

_DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!!!!_!

"Hope! You have to snap out of it. We need to get out of here."

"I-I What a-are you talking about?!"

"Look!"

Hope looked in Sora's direction and her whole body went numb as her eyes widened. There in the far corner was a small black blob that began to move. At first Hope prayed to god that it wasn't one of those creatures that destroyed her home, but with her luck-Suddenly that blob got bigger until it was a huge creature with a hole in the middle shaped in a heart standing right above them. Hope screamed as Sora did his best to drag them together to safety, but was failing. Hope was glued to her spot. She wasn't moving. She didn't want to move.

_You need to use your power!_

_What power?_

_Your staff!_

_But all-_

_Magic! Power! Use them all!_

_Magic...._

Her body slowly began to come back to life as she saw Sora tugging at her hand...Begging her to move. To run away with him. Safety.

"Sora what happened to the weapon you had earlier?"

"I don't know! It disappeared when that thing came here!"

"Thing, what-Shit!"

Hope dragged herself up as a result causing Sora to fall forwards. Hope and Sora quickly scrambled to their feet. Hope turned to face the creature.

"Hope what are you doing?!"

"I hope this works, other wise we are officially screwed."

"Huh?!"

"Fira!"

At first nothing happened, but slowly a small spark appeared at the top of her staff. Hope eyes widened in surprise. The spark grew into a huge flame as it went to the top of her staff straight at the creature. It hit the creature, but with one slight problem. The flame wasn't strong enough. It only stopped it movements for a brief moment. Once those moments were up the creature was moving again. They didn't have much options left. Sora and Hope were at the edge of the platform. Hope wanted to scream bloodily murder. How in the world could this happen? Especially-

"Hope what was that thing you did?"

"A failed plan. We-WHAT THE HECK?!"

Underneath them a dark pool of darkness had appeared.

_When in the world did that come from?!_

Their feet slipped as they fell forwards. At first it was like quicksand, just stuck there for the ride, but soon it picked up the pace as it began to drag them down. Hope body returned to the panic mode. She began to kick like crazy, screaming, and yelling. Sora wasn't doing much better than she was, but he was calmer. Hope staff seemed to have disappeared in the panic. She didn't even notice that had happened. With once last struggling effort Hope and Sora was swallowed up.

_This is for the best. I'm meant to be dead. This is for the best. Everything will be all right now. I can be in peace....._

_I'm so sorry...... _


	4. Is it Real or Fake?

THUD!

Hope moaned as she felt the shock of her body landing on something solid.

_...Great...What did I freaking land on?!_

Hope slowly opened her eyes as she quickly regretted it. She was instantly blinded by bright light and something glittering. She quickly closed it for a brief while sighing.

_God, I hate my life. _

Once again she made the effort to open them. This time she allowed them to remain open to focus. Once they were focused she was able to see why everything was so bright and glittering. She had landed right on the sand. The sun was shinning bright causing it to glitter. Her body was twisted while her head was laying to the side and her butt was hanging up. Grumbling she pushed herself up brushing off the sand. She shifted her eyes past the sun to see that she was still on Destiny Island. Not that she expected to be somewhere else-Wait! Was I dreaming? Hope began to panic as she instantly wrapped her arms around her. This gave her a feel of being solid. Something there, instead of feeling bear. Was that real? Or fake? I don't want to-

"Hope are you all right?"

Hope whirled around seeing Kairi standing there with a concern look. When did she get here? Where did she come from? I didn't hear her...

"Hope?"

Slowly Hope gathered herself as she shook off the shock. She stood straight up as she looked straight at Kairi.

"I'm fine. Just a strange dream."

"It wasn't one of your nightmares was it?"

"Nightmare? Come on, I haven't had them in years. Why would I be having them now?"

"I don't know. You know it's been years...."

"Yay, years...."

That was true. It has been years. Ever since that day Hope claimed Kairi as her mother. Since the day that she was washed up on Destiny Island. That fateful day when those creatures attacked her island. Those creatures who killed everyone. The people who looked like her parents that killed her true parents. At first she wouldn't talk to anyone but Kairi, but after 2 more years she began to talk somewhat to Riku and Sora. Well if you can call grunting and mumbling talking. She only did that to Riku. Something about Riku bugged her. She couldn't place it. There was something there just laid there nagging her. Sora on the other hand annoyed the crap out of her. He was an endless source of energy. Hell she didn't know where he got it from. In all honesty she couldn't stand the bounce of energy called Sora. Getting back to reality.

"Everything is fine."

"Every time though you get like that something is usually wrong...."

"I-"

"Your not hiding again, are you?"

"Hiding? Why would I-Oh."

"...So you are not hiding Hope?"

"...Nah. No more hiding. Remember? I promised you that years ago after you ragged on me."

"Yes you did and yes I did."

"So, what is it that you need mother?"

"Nothing much. Just a small favor dear."

Hope groaned. Usually when dear mother Kairi asked for a favor it involved Sora. In an odd way Hope and Sora were the brother and sister who fought, always. She hated it when Kairi asked Hope to do these things for her. Groaning she looked away before answering.

"And what does this favor involve me doing?"

"Nothing much. I need you to help me find Sora. I still have a few things to do....."

"...God...What do I get for doing this?"

"Ah, come on. He isn't that bad now."

"Give me the definition of bad and behaving, then I'll tell you."

"Hope, come on. You know I want-"

"You want me to get along with the idiot."

"Yes. Everyone here is my friend. It wouldn't be fun or fair if I had one friend biting everyone else down, would it?"

"....I-"

"Please?"

"Ah! Stop staring at me with those puppy dog eyes!"

"Then you'll do it for mommy?"

"STOP STARING! FINE!"

"Thank you sweetie."

Hope groaned as she made her feet move towards the main part of the island. _God, I hate this._

"Hope. Really, be nice. I know things aren't easy for you or haven't been. Just promise me you'll try...."

Hope waved as she let it fall back to her side quickly. What choice did she have? She literally couldn't say no to Kairi. Literally. Sighing she began to walk aimlessly. She had no clue where that idiot could be. She never bothered to keep an eye on him. Hope was getting agitated. She has been searching for that idiot Sora for almost two hours and still haven't found him. God, where the hell is he?! I freaking hate this! Why am I always stuck with all this?! She began to kick angrily at the sand. Hope stood there watching the sand being lift up by the wind and then being thrown to the side without care. Hope sighed. Thrown away, huh? Hope eyes shifted back to the endless ocean. It was calm. Never became mad, never became angry. Unlike her. She was an endless eruption of emotions. Mostly it being anger.

_Are you always going to sulk and get annoyed by simple requests?_

_Shut up! I don't need voices in my head right now._

_Really? It seemed that it helped keep you sane through the years..._

_Sane? Kept me sane? You kept me screaming through all those years!_

_....I never-_

_Oh! Just leave me the hell alone!_

_...I'm so sorry...._

_Stop saying it_

Hope shifted as she began her search again for Sora. Finally after another hour of searching she found Sora laying on the sand. Hope grunted as she made her way over there. She stopped once she was a foot near him and groaned. He was asleep! He was freaking sleeping! Hope face palmed her face as she let loose a small agitated sigh. Staring at Sora Hope anger began to boil. She should just literally strangle him right here and now. It would help get her anger out....Then again she did promised. Ugh! Why in the world do I have to get along with the classic idiot! I hate this day. The dream, Kairi's request and that voice is STILL here driving me crazy! She threw her hands up into the air while yelling out a curse. Finally done with her ranting she turned to face Sora again. She leaned down until she was an inch away from his face.

"Hey Sora, come one Kairi is looking for you..."

"...Ngh...Sleepy."

Hope sighed as she stood straight up. Well, now what am I to do? Suddenly a small sly grin spread across her face. This could become more fun. She took a few steps back. Aimed her foot right at Sora's side. It made contact. She couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. Hell, she had to admit it was fun to pick on Sora. Anyway and anyhow she could. Sora's eyes snapped opened as he jolted straight up and then down on the sand again holding his side. Hope burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Sora made it too easy. Sora slowly got up as he eyed Hope laughing her head off.

"Hope! What was that for?!"

"Ah, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter! You kicked me!"

"It worked didn't it?"

"WHAT?!"

Hope couldn't help it. She burst out into a fist of giggles as she eventually fell to the floor holding her side.

"It isn't funny!"

"S-So-Sorry!"

"...So why are you here?"

"Kairi wanted me to get you. She needs you for something."

Suddenly the word "something" hit her. The raft. Those three have been talking about going to other words. Exploring other places. They even talked about finding Hope's island. Her true home. Yet, all the talk about the exploring the new worlds just made her angry. She didn't know why, but it did. Everything.....

"Did Kairi say where she would be?"

"Nah, just wanted me to retrieve you."

"Oh...Okay."

Hope was about to get going when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. Her mind told her to first wrench it away. She tired and failed. She tugged again with the same results. Finally she looked over and saw Sora holding her arm.

"Why are you-"

"THE DREAM!"

"Geezs, stop yelling! I'm right here stupid."

"I had a dream with these strange creatures! They were weird! They had big yellow eyes. They moved funny!"

"And?"

"You were in the dream too! You had a staff and I had a weapon that I think was called a keyblade."

Hope's heart sank. It wasn't a dream? This idiot...He dreamed the same thing? He...Then is it true? He is the new owner of the keyblade? And I'm-Suddenly the anger rose back inside of her. Anger that she couldn't get ride of. The anger that been buried inside of her for years. Sure she managed to suppress it over the years, but Sora always managed to let it resurface. Why? She wasn't sure why.

"Sora, let go of my arm."

"What was-"

"Let go of my arm before I regret doing something."

Sora obeyed. Hope gently held onto her arm where Sora had grabbed her. Sora eyed her before going on.

"That dream was real wasn't it?"

"...I....No."

"But Hope in the dream with that staff thing....You seemed to know what you were doing. Then, I mean-"

"Stop talking about things you don't understand."

"Hope, then ex-"

"I don't need to explain."

"Do you know-"

"No I don't."

"But!"

"STOP!"

Hope didn't mean to shout or yell at Sora like that, but feh her anger was beyond the safe point. Why does this have to happen? Why does these memories have to come back? Why did she have to have that dream? Why did Sora have to be in it? Why?

_Destiny is destiny_

_Shut it!_

_You can't escape destiny. I'm so sorry. _

_I said stop. _

Hope raised her hands to her head murmuring nonsense. Sora slowly inched closer as he finally was right next to her. Sora gently placed a hand on Hope.

"Hope are you all right?"

Hope pushed Sora off of her. Sora stumbled backwards confused. Hope stayed there as she allowed her hands drop to her side. I don't want this. I don't want what happened to my island to happen here. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I just couldn't handle it. Sora stayed where he was, but that didn't stop him from pressing the matter.

"Hope...Please can you tell me what that dream was about? You were in there."

"It has nothing to do with me. Just drop it. Kairi is waiting-"

"The dream felt real!"

"I DON"T CARE!!!"

"But!"

Hope did it. She snapped and hell she had to admit it, it felt good. She lunged at Sora. She managed to throw him to the closest wall that she could find and just plain out went on attack. Just as Hope was going on her attack Riku was approaching. Riku sighed as he saw the sight before him. Why does this always happen to him? He always had to separate those two. Sighing once again he dropped the log as he made his way to them. It didn't take him long to get a strong grip on Hope. Hope just kept squirming and fighting. Sora had slumped back down on the sand.

"Sora, what did you say to her this time?"

"I-I didn't say anything!!!!"

"Sora, she wouldn't be going off like this unless something was said to her."

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME AT HIM!"

"No! Keep her away!"

"Hope I'm not letting you go until you calm down."

"I'M NOT-"

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked over and saw Kairi standing there with her hands on her hips. She looked angry. _Great. _

"I found Hope attacking Sora."

Kairi sighed. She had hoped that after all these years that she would had been more civil towards Sora, but then again. She walked over to the thrashing about Hope. Gently she placed a hand on her shoulder as she whispered, "Let's calm down now."

Hope immediately stopped. Riku looked at Kairi with a questioning look. Kairi smiled as she patted Riku's shoulder. Riku sighed as he asked, "It's safe to put her down now?"

"Yay, she should be okay now."

Riku shrugged as he set Hope down. Hope slumped lifeless to the ground. Kairi wrapped her arms around Hope. Hope slowly came back to life.

"What happened sweetheart?"

"Kairi, I don't think it fair or nice that you are always this nice to her..."

"It's-"

"Shut it."

"Well, looks who finally can talk."

"I swear-"

"You swear what?"

"Both of you stop it. Hope can-"

"Sorry mother. I found the idiot and now I need to be alone."

She didn't even wait for a reply as she literally got up and walked away.


	5. Destiny

Hope was at boiling point with her anger, okay that is a lie. She was at explosion point. She literally wanted to take out the nearest item or person that ran into her. Her vision was blurred with some tears and blunt anger. She used to get like this everyday, especially with Riku. She couldn't explain why she and Riku fought so much. It just seemed normal between them. If he was there she would fight. He didn't even have to open his mouth. Sora was just...An annoyance. Once she stopped stomping she realized where she was. She had gone back to the very spot she loved on the island. Sighing she sat down. _Why for the love of god do I always have to explode like that? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Why do I always have to open it?_

_It's your personality dear. _

_You again._

_Yes, me again. I told you I wouldn't go away. _

_Great. Just add to my fabulous day, why don't you? _

_...Relax..._

_You're a voice in my head; I just exploded at the only person to care about me, and I Ugh!_

_...Please..._

_Why are you even in my head in the first place?_

_...To protect you. To protect yourself..._

_..Whatever. I'm tired…_

Hope got her self comfortable as she laid herself down onto the sand to sleep. Not the best place to sleep, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially Kairi. She knew what she had said had hurt her, but...It was all too much now. The dream and the fact that Sora confirmed the dream. It just was too painful. It brought back the memories of the day her parents died, the parent look a likes, they wanted to kill her, and then throwing her off the island into the icy waters. Soon she found herself crying as she fell asleep in those tears.

_Sleep child. Things will be better in the future, I promise you that._

_...Promise...? _

_Yes..._

Hope woke up startled as she heard thunder booming in the background. _How long was she out for? When did it become dark?_ Hope pulled herself up as she looked at the sky. _This is bad. __It looks like a huge storm is heading this way. _Suddenly fear and panic began to rise inside of her. Soon she was trembling. Slowly she placed her arms around her. It steadied her somewhat, but she was still trembling.

_Get going..._

_I don't take orders!_

_..You'll end up being stuck in this storm if you don't get going..._

_...Fine..._

She hated taking orders and obeying them, especially if she didn't know who she was talking to. She had always been the rebel and asking questions, especially since that fateful day. She had to smile at that thought because Kairi never questioned her, got angry at her, or let alone punish her. In a way she got a free pass when it came to Kairi. She could never do any harm...Suddenly her head began to work into overdrive. _Kairi! Where did she go after I stormed off? Did she decide to come back to look for me? No!_ Hope quickly ran back to Kairi's house. She didn't waste any time in looking through the house. She threw open Kairi's door to her room. Everything looked to be in place; in fact it looked like nothing has been disturbed. Seeing that made her has an unsettling feeling. _This wasn't good. If she didn't come back here...Then where could she have gone off to? Plus where would she go? Especially in a storm like this! _She ran to the window to see if maybe Kairi had gone in the so called backyard they had. Technically the houses here on the island didn't have a backyard, but years ago she and Kairi had found a small isolated secret place that they had called their own. She smiled at that memory. That was a good day for her and Kairi. Kairi had gotten Hope into actually opening up...Suddenly she saw a small figure darting across. She squinted to see if she could get a better look, but failed. The storm made it hard to see anything clearly. She quickly guessed the direction it was going, the docks, and fled to that area. It didn't take her long to get to the docks. She quickly scanned the area. _There! _Right in the center of the dock was the figure. She ran up and grabbed the figure's arm only to find disappointment. She had grabbed Sora. She had seen Sora in the storm and not Kairi. Sora was just surprised as Hope was.

"Where are Kairi and Riku?"

That wasn't a good sign. That meant Kairi didn't return home or go with Sora or Riku. She pushed back her overwhelming of panic and fear.

"She didn't go with you or Riku?"

"No! I thought that maybe she had gone after you!"

"No, she never came to get me. She knows my limits...Where else could she have gone?"

"...I-I don't know!"

"Okay. Calm down. We have to find her and make sure that she doesn't get stranded out here in the storm..."

"And Riku?"

"What about him?"

Sora face became sad when he heard her say that. At first Hope didn't notice it, but slowly it dawned on her. She immediately mentally face palmed herself for that comment. _Why did I have to open my mouth? God! I'm just an automatic response button. It always comes out wrong and makes me look bad, even when I'm not trying. Somebody just all ready knock me out already. _Sighing she got herself back together before answering.

"Sora...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way...You know how I am and all..."

"...It's okay...I guess, but you'll still help me find Riku?"

_God damnit he added in his puppy dog eyes_. It's almost impossible to turn him down when he has those suckers on. Hope usually didn't have a problem in declining him, but given the current situation it was getting to her. She hated to admit it, especially in front of him. God, she hated this, but overall she had to give in. Mustering all the strength and pushing past all the annoyance that she had in her she finally spoke.

"All right, let's go find them together, both of them…"

"Really?"

"..Yeah, really."

"You won't-"

"Just take the answer I've given you or leave it."

"Okay!"

"So...Do you know where he might be? You're his best friend and all..."

"The smaller island off to the side where we would spare."

"Okay, lead the way."

Sora nodded as he took off. Hope sighed as she chased after Sora. Hope made sure to double check the storm and the condition of the island. It wasn't looking good. At all. The storm was heavier, the lighting was pounding the sky with anger, the skies were screaming as they became darker, and everything looked like it was getting engulfed into darkness. She had a bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling. It was like what had happened to her island years ago...Suddenly the fear hit her. _What if what had happening is happening to Destiny Island? The island itself would become destroyed...Everything would be lost. Gone. Forever. _Hope didn't notice it, but her body was trembling uncontrollable inside and out. They finally arrived on the smaller island that Sora was talking about. Sora spotted Riku first.

"Riku!"

Riku turned to look at Sora. Hope felt a small tinge inside of her. _What is this feeling? Why am I getting so angry by looking at him? Why do I want someone to give me a sharp pointy item to throw straight at Riku's head? Why-_

_You're feeling the darkness inside..._

_What darkness?_

_Light and Dark. They are two opposing sides that can not live without the other. _

_...What in the world are you talking about?_

_...You'll understand when the time comes. Destiny is about to begin for all of you…_

_All of who? _

_...Everything is opening and coming together. Soon it will start and your true adventure will begin. _

Hope shrugged off at the voice. She was beyond confused. Her eyes shifted in the direction of Riku and stopped. Riku was staring at her with an annoyed look on his face and something more. _Disgust? Anger? Maybe it was both. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let Riku have his way. _

Hope grinned as she spoke.

"What's the matter Riku? Wasn't expecting me?"

"...Doesn't matter. Sora finally we can leave this small island to venture into new worlds."

"Where Kairi? What are you talking about?"

"Kairi is coming with us. Finally the door has opened…"

"You know Riku, Kairi won't be happy that you're leaving me behind..."

"...She'll be fine with just us. You're not needed. We never needed you in the first place Hope."

"Riku! That isn't true!"

Hope was shocked that Sora said this. Sure they acted like brother and sisters...But he never said anything like this before.

"Sora what are you talking about?"

"Everybody here on this island is family! Hope is part of that family! We can't leave anyone behind! It wouldn't be nice."

"Sora, you consider me family? All we do is argue."

"Sure I do. Your family. I let everyone I know be my friends and my family. People who are close are family. That means you, Kairi, and Riku are family."

"...Thank you...I guess...Your still annoying though. This doesn't mean I'll lighten up..."

"Sora, we don't-"

"Shut it. Since day one I have hated you. I can't explain why, but I always had a feeling of hate for you Riku. That will never change."

"The feeling is mutual here Hope."

"Good. Now where is Kairi?"

"She'll be joining us soon."

"You're being heartless. You are heartless."

"...Whatever."

"Kairi will despise you."

"Doesn't matter right now. The time is here."

Before she or Sora could react something bad happened. Riku extended his hand to Sora. Sora looked confused. Hope stood on edge. She didn't understand what was happening. All she could do was watch. Suddenly a small dark portal opened underneath Riku. Soon the darkness grew bigger until it began to eat at Sora. Hope's whole body froze as her eyes widened in pure fear. Darkness. The same thing is repeating. _Why? _I thought I had escaped it. I thought I was safe. I was happy. Kairi was my mother here. Sora well...We acted like siblings. Riku I could care about less. He was nothing to me, never was. They both just admitted it to each other. The darkness was expanding past Sora towards her now. _Wait? What? No! _Her body kicked into over drive. She panicked as her arms began swatting at the darkness.

**"NO!"**

"Hope!"

**"NO!"**

The darkness finally swallowed them both. Hope eyes slowly drifted closed.

_Hope are you there?_

_You again? Why in hell do you always come when I get screwed?_

_That's not true..._

_Yes it is. Don't deny it._

_...Please just listen to me..._

_...I don't see why I have too...Guess I have no choice in the matter..._

_..You have to push through the darkness..._

_With what? Air?_

_With your heart and will..._

_...Yeah, sure..._

_Keyblade_

_Blade...key..._

_Key..._

_Keyblade..._

_Protector..._

Within a blink of the eye the darkness was gone. There she stood and over to her right was Sora. Only there was one thing that made her breath hitch in her throat. He was holding the keyblade. He had gotten the real thing. The real keyblade. _Where in the world...? _She quickly looked over her. Her eyes grew sad at what she saw. In her right hand she was holding a staff. The same staff she saw in the dream. The dream was becoming true. Something she desperately didn't want to happen, especially here on Destiny Islands. Her eyes darted back to Sora. _Wait, where did Riku go?_ _He was right there in front of us...Where did he go? _A crack of lighting broke Hope out of her trance. She quickly called out to Sora.

"Sora!"

Sora looked over at Hope. She could see it in his eyes. He was scared, confused, and wanted answers. Like hell she had them, okay maybe she had a tiny fraction of them.

"Hope...What is going on here? Why do I have this thing?"

"I can't explain everything to you right now...I don't understand all of it myself...Let's go find Kairi, okay?"

"..All right."

"Now where could she-"

"Hope! Behind you!"

Hope didn't want to look back, but her gut told her if she didn't she would be dead. She pushed her body to react. Once she looked in the direction she immediately regretted it. There on the ground were globs of blackness that slowly turned into those creatures that attacked her home, her island. Her eyes grew wide as her body began to tremble.

_**No! No! **_

_Hope...It's time to fight._

_Fight? Are you kidding me?_

_It will be all right._

_How in the hell is it going to be all right?_

_You have your weapon...Your destiny has begun. The protector and the keyblade wielder. _

_**I...I...NO!**_

_You won't die. It's going to be hard..._

_Then you freaking do it!_

_...I all ready have...I can't do it again...Sorry_

_Again? Have? What are you-?_

**"AH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! FIRA!" **

The whole time she was arguing with the voice she failed to notice one small detail. The creature had snuck up on her and was mere inches away from her. Which in turn caused her to yell the first thing to come into her panic state. Which was fire. At first it seemed like nothing had happened, but within a second fire sparked from her staff nailing the creature. It disappeared on the stop. She was happy, but then again more were coming. _Oh shit! Somebody just shoot me already. _Hope felt her body be jerked. _What the hell? _She looked over to see Sora had grabbed her and was pulling her along.

"Where are we going?"

"The cave!"

"What cave?"

"It's a small cave that me and Riku found years ago. It's not far!"

"You think Kairi is in there?"

"...Maybe."

"Okay."

It didn't take them long to find the cave. Hope had to admit it was cool. She never knew it existed. It blended well into the island.

"Kairi!"

_Huh? _Hope looked in the direction that Sora called..._There! Kairi was still on the island! Thank God. _Sora made the slight movement towards Kairi, but something about this bugged Hope. Something felt wrong, or maybe even off. She couldn't place her finger on it. She gently placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora stopped. He looked at Hope with confused eyes.

"Something...It's...Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"..Kairi is right there though. We three can at least be together. Then we can go find Riku…"

"...I know...But..."

"Kairi..."

This time Kairi had turned around. One look at her and Hope knew something was wrong. Kairi looked lifeless. Dead. Gone. Hope was shocked. _What happened to Kairi while we were out there? Did she get attacked? Or what?_ Kairi stared at them for a moment before responding.

"Sora...Hope..."

With that a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere pushing Kairi right at them. Hope had a small glitter of hope that Sora or her would be able to catch, but failed. As soon as Kairi reached within arm length she disappeared. Hope was confused. _What happened? What made Kairi go through them like that? She wasn't a ghost, was she? _More wind came out of nowhere as it pushed them back. Hope and Sora landed hard onto ground. Hope was dazed and confused. She looked over to her side to see that Sora was with her. At least that is semi-good. But then she noticed something else that made her turn dead cold inside. They were on a small piece of the island, a very small piece. Over to her right was a pile of wood just scattered. There was no sky, just black purple darkness. _Right in the middle of the sky was a black hole? What the hell? _

"Sora! You okay?"

"..Yeah, but that really hurt…"

"..Yeah, but we are still on the island, right?"

"..I'm...Not sure..."

"..It still looks like the island in a sense, but...Ah, what is going on here..."

"Hope behind you!"

_God, what else could go wrong. _Hope turned around as her whole body froze. There, right there was the same creature in that dream. It was standing right there. _What the fuck?_ _How it get here! _Her mind was frantic as she was trying to gather her thoughts. It didn't take long for Sora to jump in. He literally dove head first. _That idiot! _She quickly pushed her body to move. It seemed they were doing fine, but soon they found that to be wrong. With one final gust of wind the creature disappeared and they were swallowed up into the sky.


End file.
